Cacoon Destroyed A New Universe Awaites
by Abandonedwolfe
Summary: When a war torn Cacoon is about to be completely shredded how will Lightning save her sister, and how will she survive, but escaping just in time to enter a portal to an unknown world. On the Great Fox what will Fox do once he finds out there is an intruder on his ship that seem to come from no where?
1. Chapter 1 A World Other Than Cacoon

**This is something I came up with when I was really bored, but it gave me a great idea, so any reviews would be helpful on my first crossover.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any names of this story, they belong to Nintendo and Square Enix**

**Also to clearify between speaking and thinking:**

**"This is Lightning thinking"**

_"This is normal speaking out loud"_

* * *

Chapter 1 A World Other Than Cacoon

It is the beginning of the purge all around explosions are going off everywhere. I just needed to take control of the train, then I would be able to get near the fal cea, and save Sarah. However somethings happen that aren't planned for. I was on my way to Cacoon when I got on the train. I was loaded in with the others to be purge.

_"So your really going to do it?"_

_"Be quiet!"_

_**Sighs **__"Best of luck."_

The guard started walking down the aisle, my way. He was searching prisoners as there was a rupture as the train broke a barrier. He stumbled, and I took him out along with the device that held the cuffs on all of us.

_"She did it!"_

I ran forward to the rest of the guards. I activated my anti-gravitational device, charged the other guards, and dispatched them with a gun I picked up from earlier. I soon had my gunblade back.

_"They all want to fight."_

I continued on and looked out of the train, there were enemies on us.

_"Give me that." I said and took an RPG from a guy, and shot down one of their aircraft, but their was still three on us. I aimed again and fired, but a support beam was in the way and I missed. The train shuddered, and I realized that PSICOM sent a devastator after us. I attacked it along with another guy. After a little while it changed tactics, and started destroying the railway. I hoped on top of a train and slid to a road way. _

"Jump!" I told the guy following me

He did, might have hurt himself, but I had to keep moving. We found a group of soldiers and eliminated them. We continued on further, explosions going off everywhere, Cacoon was in ruin. Just then the L'cie mother ship, or what looked like it, started something weird. It was charging up something, and fired a beam. I knew what I had to do. Just then a sudden giant explosion went off shredding Cacoon apart, this was the end, or was it. In the few seconds I had, I spotted what looked like a portal to somewhere. It was just within distance. I activated my AMP device and jumped in, and then everything went black.

**On the Great Fox**

_"Captain we have an unidentified personnel on the ship."_

_"What? How?"_

_"Running diagnostics now... It seems to be a fluctuation in what could be the space time barrier."_

_"Where are they Rob? Also try to figure out how that is even possible."_

_"They are in the docking bay, life form seems to be female, approximately 20 to 25 years of age, human."_

_"OK thanks, Falco your with me."_

_"Aye aye, Fox."_

_"And make sure your blaster is ready, just in case."_

_"Is that necessary?"_

_"We just had a breech, and it may be from another part of the galaxy or time. A breech in space and time, we have to be ready for the worst."_

**In the Great Fox Docking Bay**

I woke up fuzzy, disoriented, and sore possibly a broken rib on my lower right side. I got up, and found my gunblade ten feet away from me and retrieved it. I heard what might be an elevator of some sort, and decided to wait by the door out of sight. Everything was so different around here I had no idea as to who or what might be coming down. As it stopped, the door opened, and two figures walked out. One was a bird looking figure who seemed to be somewhat care-free, and the other a fox who was on guard.

_"I'm not sure, but do you think it might have been a glitch?"_

_"Falco when has Rob been wrong?"_

_"True, but I don't see anybody."_

_"Let's look around a bit more before actually heading up."_

They headed to the lower area of the docking bay, which gave me the chance to slip in the elevator and into the upper shaft through the ceiling.

**"I will just wait until they head back, because they will most likely report to the captain or head to a level where I might be able to find something."**

After about ten minutes the elevator started moving up, and it took another two until they stopped. Quickly I opened the hatch, shut it quietly on my way down, slipped through the doors, and noticed I must have been in a ship, because there was a bridge and I dashed under a panel as quick as I could without being spotted.

_"Slippy are you sure you didn't mess the sensors up when you were fixing them, because we didn't find anyone."_

_"Falco relax, Rob we couldn't find anyone was it possibly a glitch?"_

_"Negative I still have reading of someone on the ship."_

_"Slippy try to see if anything is wrong, Falco your running guard duty take 7 others and split up as you see fit."_

The elevator door opened up again and another K-9 looking figure walked in. Only this one was blue. And the bird who I assume is Falco left. _"So what did I miss?"_

The voice was feminine, no doubt about that

_"Krystal, we might have had an infiltration and we are checking if it's a glitch or if someone may have got onto the Great Fox."_

_"How would they have done that? I haven't sensed anything."_

_"Possibly a space time rupture or something."_

**"I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I can't be sure of how many people are on this ship, but with me in the room might have been 3 and an android or robot. There are so far a total of 12 that I know of, that means I should try to be covert. I might have to use a shroud to get out of here."**

_"Fox I checked and the sensors seem to be fine."_

_"What would have actually happened then? Well slippy continue as you were then."_

_"You got it." _and with that he left.

**"That makes 2 and the robot."**

_"Fox i'm worried I can't sense anyone. They must be strong telepathically or have some unknown technology help cloaking their mind from me."_

_"Don't worry Krystal we'll find them. I sent Falco and seven others to patrol and Rob is working on tracking whoever she is. I'm giving you the rest of the day off so don't worry about it."_

_"OK, but if I sense anything I will let you know."_

_"Alright, thanks."_

_"No problem."_

**"She left that makes him the commander or captain, and the robot. Now might be my chance."**

I prepared myself to stand and get my gunblade ready, when the door opened. I ducked down again having missed my opportunity.

_"So Fox, what's our destination? I just got off break."_

_"Well peppy I was going to head to Cornaria, but i'm not sure that's a good idea."_

_"Oh why so?"_

_"I didn't want to announce it just in case there is someone here I wouldn't want to alert them and have a potential threat, but we may have an intruder. Rob was using sensors to try to find them, but it seems like they can't pinpoint exactly where she is, and Krystal couldn't sense anything either."_

_"Even with her telepathy?"_

_"Yeah, it bothers me. The intruder just appeared out of no where, like a rip in the space time barrier, but we can't be sure."_

_"We went through that asteroid storm didn't we?"_

_"You think it's possible that someone could have gotten in when that happened?"_

_"Think of it this way, if something could have messed up our technology it could have messed with the space time barrier causing a rip and allowing someone through."_

_"OK, thanks for the advice, and I need you to take inventory on supplies that we have, and get the Arwing report from slippy."_

_"Affirmative."_

With that peppy, who was a rabbit, left.

**"I have seen some weird l'cie, but what are these people?"**

Now for my second attempt I had my gunblade, in it's gun form, and decided to take charge.

_"Hold it both of you!"_

_"What no way!?"_

They both looked at me not sure what to do.

_"You there lock the elevator and don't communicate with anyone else other than to keep them busy, and if not I will dis-mantel you! You, Fox, I want to know where I am at and how this space time rupture brought me here!"_

_"Rob, do what she says, we have no idea what she is capable of."_

_"Affirmative."_

_"Good now make sure no one comes up here or suspects anything."_

Just then there was an incoming transmission.

_"Krystal to Fox. Something seems wrong I sensed it a little bit ago what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing Krystal everything's fine."_

_"But your thought patterns aren't normal."_

_"I'm just aggravated that I can't figure out what's happening, that's all, no need to worry."_

_"Alright, don't get to distracted that you forget to eat. You tend to do that. I will bring something up."_

_"No need to worry I will get something. Over"_

_"Also how many are on your ship?"_

_"We only need 20 to run it I have my specialists which are made up of myself and 5 others and we have maintenance."_

He started to shift towards the panel to his left.

_"Move any closer to that, and I will shoot you where you stand!"_

_"Fine, but what else do you want?"_

_"I want to know how I got here."_

_"I can't tell you that, because I don't even know. We have been running diagnostics since you got here."_

_"Where am I at then? Are we anywhere near Cacoon?"_

_"I have never heard of Cacoon. We are in the Lylat system just out of range of Cornaria. As to figure this out, maybe we should team up."_

**_So there is my first crossover hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2 Who to Follow

**I finished this chapter early, but it still came together well. If there are any comments, questions, or observations I appreciate reviews, and I hope you like this second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Who to follow**

**"Is he serious?"**

_"How am I suppose to trust you? I end up on your ship, and you think I am suppose to work with you, and you really expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with any of that?"_

_"I can't prove anything that's why I want to work-" _He was interrupted by a rumbling sound and stopped

_"We are under attack."_

_"By who?"_

_"It seems by Star Wolf."_

_"What in the world do they want this time?"_

_"That is yet unknown, however how do you want to proceed?"_

_"Star Fox!"_

_"Wolf!"_

_"Just what the hell is going on?"_

_"There isn't time to explain, but I need control of my ship back."_

_"Fox, who is that your talking to? Did someone get here before me?"_

Just then the elevator door came open and in came a Krystal the fox, Falco the bird, Slippy the frog, and Peppy the rabbit.

**"How did they get in here?"**

_"Why aren't the doors sealed?"_

_"Well when we couldn't get in I had to hack into the circuit board and open them myself."_

_"Way to go Slippy! Everyone be careful this is her."_

**"Damn, no time to figure this out. I have to get out of here. I think a shroud will work."**

As I used a shroud to cover myself, I went through the elevator, back to the docking bay, but wasn't sure what to do at that point.

**Back on the bridge**

_"Everyone get to your stations, we may have company. Slippy seal the docking bay!"_

_"Roger that."_

_Krystal see what you can analyze!_

_"I'll try."_

_Falco try to find and capture whoever the intruder is!_

_"On it."_

_Peppy prepare the frontal guns, and get shields up!"_

_"Right away."_

_"Fox, it seems there is a ship approaching, and it isn't anything small."_

_"What? Krystal, can you Identify it?"_

_"It belongs to Star Wolf!"_

_"Hahaha, stupid Fox. Ever since we started doing some freelancing for some who were willing to pay a good deal, we have used that to do some upgrading, which also means we don't have just our one hideout anymore. With the new ship we've bought you no longer out match us!'_

_Slippy I need the docking bays open."_

_"You just had me shut them."_

_"I know, I didn't want anyone getting in, but I have to go out now. Peppy, take charge I have to go and defend against the smaller ships."_

_"Your going alone?"_

_"No, Krystal your with me."_

_"OK Fox."_

**Back in the docking bay**

_"Hey Panther, do you think we have enough room to take a couple Arwings with us? I might start customizing the Wolfen with the Arwing and out do anything that Fox would ever be able to get his hands on."_

_"I would say so Wolf, but how do you suggest we get on? I'm not sure if we would be able to carry one out with the Wolfens considering what we have to dodge."_

_"Hmm, your right."_

**"Maybe they could help me. I hate to ask, but maybe they would be less likely to try and kill me."**

_"Hey you over there!"_

_"Who is that Wolf?"_

They both raised their weapons at me, as expected.

_"Are you one of Star Fox?"_

_"If you mean the one that owns this ship then no. I have no idea how I got here, but I don't feel like sticking around here, but neither would you if they had a capture order on you."_

_"Well then," he lowered his gun and so did Panther "Care to lend us a hand? We need some help getting one of these to my ship, but we don't have another pilot."_

_"I have no idea on how to fly one of these."_

_"Panther, show her the basics of the Wolfen. I will be looting what I can, because of our last encounter we need some compensation. No one gets away with something like that."_

_"Alright, you probably already know our names, but I am Panther Caroso, follow me please.'_

_"My name is Lightning."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"Panther shut your trap and get going, oh and by the way my names Wolf. Now that we're properly introduced let's hurry."_

After Panther had taught me how to fly the Wolfen, which was very quickly, we had started to take whatever we could that was any worth to these guys.

_"OK I have one question. How do you suppose we unlock the other ship that you want so badly if it's locked in with those clamps?"_

_"Hmm, your right. Panther any ideas?"_

_"I'm not a mechanical genius so I have no idea on how to unclamp those."_

_"I didn't bring anything that wouldn't blow those up."_

_"What is that?"_

_"This.." Wolf brings up his blaster "..Is a blaster."_

_"Wolf perhaps she is on to something. Maybe we could shoot both sides simultaneously and free it."_

_"Hmm, OK I will fly the Arwing. I will set this to power up enough to free it from the clamps, and not blow it up, once it is free you two will follow me back to The Alpha Wolf, but I need to rig the others to blow up so they can't follow us, and Leon will deal with their engines."_

_"Understood."_

_"Alright Wolf, let's hope Leon can manage things for a little longer."_

Just then someone came down the elevator.

_"It's Fox and Krystal. Wolf, Panther!"_

_"Alright time to go. Panther, and Lightning take this and get ready once I'm in shoot."_

_"Wolf, stop right there!"_

_"Heh, sorry pup, but we can chat next time."_

He jumped in and closed the hatch, and Panther and I shot the clamps.

Fox tried to jump in an Arwing, but Krystal realized there was an explosive in it and told Fox to jump out, but didn't miss the blast entirely. Then we left to The Alpha Wolf.

**Foxs POV**

I messed up, and nearly got myself blown up, had it not been for Krystal. I had to stand up and get to the bridge. As I went to stand up I fell back down as pain exploded through my right leg. I looked down to see my pantleg was completely charred.

_"Peppy what's the situation?"_

_"They seemed to have left without much of a fight, How about your end?"_

_"The stole an Arwing, got away with the intruder, and I need to get to the medical bay. I'm not sure but my leg might be burned pretty bad."_

_"Can you make it down there?"_

_"Yeah. Krystal is still with me."_

_"Alright I will let them know that your headed there."_

_"Thanks Peppy. Fox out."_

_"Fox, how bad does it hurt?"_

_"Honestly I'm not sure if I will be walking anytime soon."_

_"Well we should hurry up, and get you to the medical bay."_

_"Alright."_

**"I can't believe I didn't see that, I must be really losing my edge. Once this is healed I should start some training since it's been a while since our last battle."**

We headed to the elevator and started to get to the second floor. (With the bridge being the first). As soon as we were almost there Krystal had something she wanted to say.

_"Are you OK Fox? You seem to be frustrated, and confused I'm not intentionally reading your thought patterns it's just that you have extremely strong emotion radiating from you know."_

_"We can talk later."_

Just then we got off the elevator and headed to the medic bay.

_"Fox! Bring him over here."_

He led us to an open bed, which they helped me get onto, and I layed down. He went over to get some medical stuff which included scissors, gauze, wrap, medical tape, and different pills, which are probably pain meds. He started to cut the pant leg open, but when he did I felt my skin getting tugged and involuntarily yelled.

_"What is it?"_

_"My skin felt like it was getting pulled."_

_"This is bad. It seems when the explosion went off, and set your pant leg on fire it burned your skin to your pants."_

_"So what's going to happen?" _Krystal asked.

_"I will have to get some pain killers to ease the pain, and then I will have cut around the areas with the cloth attached to it, and then remove the cloth melted to the skin. Hopefully the pain meds will take enough of the edge off that it won't hurt to bad."_

_"How long might this take?"_

_"He won't be out soon so I suggest you go report in with the current captain of the ship."_

_"Alright, and Fox, take care."_

_"I will, now go and report in with Peppy."_

**In The Alpha Wolfs docking bay**

_"Thanks for the help." _Wolf said.

_"No problem, but I just needed a way off his ship and I saw an opportunity."_

_"But, do you have any idea how you got on Foxs ship?" _The question came from Panther.

_"No I don't, I thought I was headed somewhere else, but then I ended up here. I thought he got did something to get me here."_

_"Maybe we can help you find out."_

_"You could do that?"_

_"Wolf?"_

_"Heh I'll see what I can do, but I might have to hack into The Great Foxs data base to figure out exactly what happened. Also along with what happened before you left your world."_

_"So meaning?"_

_"Meaning Wolf and I would have to come up with some way to infiltrate The Great Fox again and find a way to hack into the mainframe and steal all recent data from the past couple days."_

_"How would that work?"_

_"Well, after I got here with the Arwing I started tampering and looking at the parts, and I might be able to reconfigure somethings and make a ship that is undetectable, and have someone slip under the radar."_

_"Wolf, that's a good idea and all, but who will go in?"_

_"Simple I will remodel A Wolfen to fit two people, and then Lightning and I will head in a do what we can, that's if she wants to."_

_"I want to figure out how to get back to where I belong. I'm in all the way."_

_"Good, Panther get some other guys and sort out everything else, see what we can use, and if not then see if we can get a good price for it."_

_"I'm on it."_

For the next couple hours we sorted, and devised a way to make _**The Wolfen mark III**_. Wolf taught me how to use the different weapons, sharpen my flying skills, and the technological skills required for the upcoming mission. Even though we only had a couple days at best I learned as much as I could. We wanted to start the operation, before they could regain their defenses. So we spent the next day taking apart the Arwing and reconfigure The Wolfen mark II to be able to fly undetected, and unseen by any radar or sensors. Eventually we figured it out, but it wasn't completely what we expected.

_"OK Wolf, try it now and let's see what happens." _I told him.

He started flying around, and as we waited to see what would happen, we lost him not just on the radar, but he was also lost from my sight.

_"Wolf come in."_

_"Yeah Lightning, what is it?"  
_

_"I can't see you."_

_"That's what we wanted right?"_

_"Yes, but I can not see your ship. Your completely invisible."_

_"You mean cloaking?"_

_"If that's what you call it."_

_"Well this is a good surprise. Better than anything we anticipated."_

_"So when do we make our move?"_

_"When are you ready?"_

* * *

**Well I thought this was a more interesting chapter, and I hope you liked it.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Risks

**Here is the third chapter to my crossover, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, and always if you have any comments, opinions, or questions I will take any reviews into consideration.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Risks**

We were about to set off on the operation, before Star Fox could recover from the last raid. I was going over my equipment. I checked the list of things I was going to make sure I had on me. Some I had already, some we made or found, and others we did the best we could with.

_**Gunblade**_

_**Grenades**_

_**Charges**_

_**AMP**_

_**Ammunition**_

_**Decoder**_

_**Transfer cable**_

_**Blank discs**_

_**Shrouds**_

Anything else we needed Wolf made sure that he had packed with him. Because it's just the two of us we will need to be able to work together on a professional level for this kind of opperation. We double checked the new Wolfen, made sure it had enough powe cores to keep up with the upgrades, and fit what little we had into the ship. We kept some extra room just in case we found anything else that might be valuable. If I would be able to find the parts I would construct my own shrouds, but Wolf dosen't have half of what I need, but he told me that Star Fox is always ahead of them. Star Fox Works with the military even though they stay as freelancing mercs they still get old equipment which is better than what an outlaw merc can get. I just hope we find a storage room or something along the way, because I only have two shrouds left. Two is better than none, but I don't know what else to expect and want to be prepared.

_"Lightning, youu almost ready?"_

_"Yea, I'm just double checking everything."_

_"Alright, we leave in 15 minutes."_

_"Copy that."_

**"Hopefully after this I can find a way back home so I can save Serah. Serah, I was wrong."**

Soon after I made sure I had everything I was going to keep on me, I headed over to the Wolfen, where Wolf was waiting.

_"Panther, your in charge until we get back. Make sure that everyone continues on like they normally would."_

_"Alright, just make sure to come back with something we can use, or maybe get rid of Fox himself."_

_"Oh, and Wolf before we go I believe they have someone on the ship who is called Krystal."_

_"Oh, how beautiful she is."_

_"Shut up Panther. Yes, but what about her?"_

_"She has telapathy or something like that, but she was unable to sense me or something."_

_"Hmm, I'm not quite sure why."_

_"Well perhaps it's because she isn't from here? Perhaps you have something unusuall or something?"_

_"I do have an AMP device on me."_

_"AMP?"_

_"Itt's what we use or what I use to manipulate the gravity around me in any way I want."_

_"Well then, that gives me an idea."_

_"What are you thinking Wolf?"_

_"If Lightning would be so kind as to see if we can make a replica, perhaps we can get in and out without even Krystal knowing. Even if she is Telepathic, we could easily get onto their ship, and off without anyone knowing."_

_"Lightning?"_

_"Yea, sounds like a plan, but I'm not sure you even have all the parts, considering I supposedly come from another universe. Also this is still just a theory, she might have just been distracted or somthing."_

_"Alright well we will delay the assult for a couple hours. Have you taken that apart before?"_

_"Yea, I had to fix it a couple times. They also teach us how to just in case we are on the field and we need to repair it some way."_

_"Alright I will show you to all the mechanical stuff, and see if you can find what we need."_

**"Who knew that such technology exsisted? I'm not sure about either of these guys, but Wolf didn't point a gun at me. I need to get out of here and fast."**

[2 hours later]

_"Alright I think I've got it."_

I activaed it like I would my other AMP device, and it worked just like normal. I jumped around on the walls to test it just as Wolf walked in.

_"So it's a success then?"_

_"Yeah, workd just like mine and should hold up. Here you go."_

_"How does it work?"_

_"Just snap your fingers like this." _

I showed him how to work it, and how to manuver it without trouble. After that we headed back to the docking bay, and then left to infultrate The Great Fox.

**Fox POV**

_"Alright you should be good to go, and for now you shouldn't put to much preassure on that leg. I would either have someone help you, or use these_"

He pulled out some cruches from the closet.

_"You really wern't that lucky. I have seen burns a lot easier to fix than this. Also use this if it gets to bad."_

He handed me some burn creme.

_"And I wouldn't recomend wearing pants."_

_"Alright, thanks doc."_

I left without anything else.

**"No pants huh? Well that took longer than I wish it had. I need to find Krystal, get something to eat, and talk to Peppy."**

I headed to my room and found some older, but still good combat pants which were black. I cut off the right pant leg just below the knee. My shirt was only burnt so I didn't need any burn ointment on my upper body I did decide to change my shirt to a regular black tee shirt. After that I headed to see Peppy first on the bridge. I walked in to see the usuall outward view, as we headed into the Cornaria ship bay. I knew we needed to stock up on different supplies, so I asked Peppy what happened while I was gone.

_"Hey, Peppy."_

_"I see your back, but not quite as able?"_

_"Yea, I wouldn't be here without Krystal. I completely missed that grenade, and without the other Arwings we couldn't even follow."_

_"Well, we shouldn't be bothered for a while, as long as we are in Cornaria. Slippy found someone tried to disable our engines, but was able to stop the complete shut down. Anyways anything else you wanted?"_

_"Yeah. What went on as I was gone?"_

_"Nothing really, Slippy told me we needed to stop in Cornaria for parts, and to see if you were ok with hiring more mechanics."_

_"As long as they are able to hold their own as well sure. As long as we have the funds of course."_

_"Well we had a couple requests."_

_"Alright, I'll look at them later, right now I want to find Krystal, and get something to eat."_

_"I think she was headed out, I could contact her?"_

_"It's fine, I'm on it."_

_"Alright Fox."_

_"Also remind me to give Slippy a raise, he just saved us by giving our engines some power to get here."_

As I headed to the elevator, and then out of the ship I contacted Krystal.

"_Fox to Krystal. Are you there?"_

_"Yes Fox, how are you?"_

_"I've been better, but where are you?"_

_"I am about to head to Cornaria."_

_"Alright, you wouldn't mind waiting would you?"_

_"No, I will."_

_"Alright, be there in a few minutes. Fox out."_

I finally got down to the docking bay, and found Krystal waiting. She looked up, and her mouth opened up in suprise, and a little horror.

_"Fox."_ was all that she could manage to get out, and a single tear fell from her left eye.

_"Hey Krystal, I was going to get something to eat, and decided to look for somewhere on Cornaria. Care to join me?" _I tried to act like I didn't notice the shock.

**"I don't think she heard me, maybe she is in just that much shock."**

_"Hey, Krystal." I said a little louder._

_"Huh, yes Fox?"_

_"Would you care to get something to eat?"_

_"Oh, yes I would like that."_

As we walked around looking for somewhere to eat, I felt like Krystal wasn't the same after that so I decided to talk to her about it.

_"Hey Krystal, what's bothering you?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Something seems to be bothering you. I can't have my crew members losing focus. What's troubling you?"_

_"It's just that I should have warned you sooner."_

_"You should have warned me sooner? Krystal, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be alive right now. I'm glad you were able to warn me before I died. Don't blame yourself."_

_"But-"_

_"But nothing, you were able to save my life, and I am greatful for that."_

_"Ok, sorry to trouble you."_

_"It's ok. That's part of my job as captain, but we are also friends, don't worry to much ok."_

_"Alright."_

_"Now what sounds good for dinner?"_

**Lightning POV**

**"Where are they even at?"**

_"Hey, any idea how far they went?"_

_"If scans show right, that stupied mutt ran his tail back to Cornaria. I thought I told Leon to take care of the engines. I'll see what went on when we get back._

_"Damn, how are we suppose to get in there now?"_

_"Well this is what we are going to do."_

**Fox POV [2 hours later]**

**"That was the best meal I have ever had in a long time. I had no idea that Bill retired either."**

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Fox, I heard of this new place that opened up a while ago. It's suppose to be a buffe of all kinds of fish, steak, and different kinds of meat, they also have desserts, along with a salad bar."_

_"There's actually a buffet like that around here?"_

_"I believe it's on the other side of town, but yes."_

_"Yeah, let's head over there."_

It took us a little longer with my leg being burned, and having to slow down.

We reached the other side of town in 20 minutes. We serched around looking for the resteraunt, and found Falco first.

_"Hey Falco, care to join us?"_

_"Where ya headed?"_

_"We're looking for that new buffet that was opened up."_

_"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Slippy to get the parts that he wanted or needed to fix the Arwings. I think he's almost done."_

_"Well if he wants he could join us as well. Also don't worry about having enough, I got you guys covered."_

_"Whoa you're serious?"_

_"Yeah, don't worry about it."_

_"Hey Fox, hey Krystal, what's up."_ Slippy said as he walked out.

_"Hey Slippy. Would you like to join Falco, Krystal, and myself for dinner, before heading out?"_

_"Sure, sounds good!"_

_"Alright team, let's head out."_

We found the resteraunt in 5 more minutes which was called Williams Deluxe Buffet.

_"Here it is guys, let's head in."_

**"William? Sounds familiar."**

As we entered we were greeted by a Cornarian Bulldog.

_"Hi welcome to-... Fox? Fox is that you?"_

_"Wha-.. Bill? What are you doing here I thought you were in the Cornarian Air fleet?"_

_"I had an injury and was honorablly discharged, and decided to start a buffet here in Cornaria. I thought about all the different foods that I had while on all the deployments I went on and started this. Anyway Welcome to Williams Deluxe Buffet follow me, and I will find you a seat."_

As we were seated I saw all the different pictures from all the different planets, and some of them I remember meeting Bill on some of the missions I had.

_"And what can I get you al to drink?"_

_"I will take a lemonade" Krystal said._

_"Could I get a water?" Slippy asked._

_"I would like a water as well." I said._

_"And I will have a rasberry tea." Falco finished._

_"Alright, I will have your drinks out in a minute."_

With that he left, and we went to get our food. Falco and Slippy got up and started piling food like there was no tomorrow, as Krystal waited for me to get up so she could help Bill was back in exavtly a minute.

_"Like I said I will get your drinks in a minute." he said smiling and asked "Fox would you like help getting your food?"_

_"No, it's fine I can manage."_

Krystal just shook her head saying _"Yes, Bill he would like some help."_

_"Krystal."_

_"Don't argue he offered, and you should be thankful. Don't try to act so tough all the time."_

_"Fine, Thanks Bill."_

_"No problem." He said trying hard not to laugh._

As we went up I saw all the different kinds of meats, and dishes that looked unimaginabllt delicious, I felt like a kid again inside a candy store.

I decided getting a small portion of stak, some chicken, with fish, and big serving of ham glazed in honey, which was my favorite as a kid. We got back to the table, ate, talked for some time, and eventually had to head back out for our next mission. Before leaving I saw Bill.

_"Hey, Bill I will be back in Cornaria after our next mission. We should catch up."_

_"Ok, just let me know when your back in town."_

_**End Flashback**_

**"This mission, who would have known?"**

_"So Fox what's our misison?" Slippy asked._

_"Well were suppose to provide assistance to the Cornarian delta fleet. They had someone attack and threaten to come back and finish the job. So we are suppose to help repair, and guard as reapirs are being made. We will also have the Huskey unit as backup."_

_"Alright well let's get to it." _Falco said.

We met them at the outer rim of the Lylat system seeing the damage was horrific. half of the flagship seemed to be completely gone.

**"What's going on?"**

_"Peppy, open a secure com line."_

_"Right away."_

_"This is Fox McCloud of team Star Fox. We are here to assist."_

_"I... help... men... no where."_

_"Repeat that. Slippy try to clear it up."_

_"I don't know what happened. We need help I'm not sure how many of my men are left. They came out of no where."_

_"I will send someone aboard to help and get a report."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Slippy do we have any working Arwings?"_

_"We have two thanks to the help from the new hires."_

_"Alright, Falco you will be going, and-"_

_"I will go Fox." _Vaulenteered Krystal.

_"Alright get over there. Falco you are to help in anyway, and Krystal as soon as you can give me an assesment of what happened."_

_"Alright." _They both said and left.

**3 Hours earlier Lightnings POV**

_"Alright, but be there in case I need a way off."_

_"Fine, just at least get what you can."_

**"If this is the only way then I'll do what it takes."**

As I walked through the Cornarian ship bay I tried to find The Great Fox. I soon spotted it about a mile away on the other side.

_"I found it,cloak and stay near by just in case."_

_"Alright, don't get caught."_

I continued to the ship, and as I got closer I noticed that Krystal, who I found out was a vixen, along with Fox who had cruches, and one pant leg cut off to the knee.

**"Perfect, this will make infultration that much easier."**

_"Wolf, do you know how many are on the ship?"_

_"Eight that I can tell. Four are in the bridge, two are on the second floor, and two are in the the docking bay. Most are probablly security so watch yourself."_

I walked closer to the ship, and saw the inside of the docking bay. There were two guards heading around in circles patrolling.

**"They aren't taught very well. I won't even have to try sneaking around. Hmm what's that? A security camera? That won't be to hard."**

One guard stopped, and watched the entrence, as the other patrolled, and the camera looking away from the elevator.

**"Must be new, I didn't see that before."**

As I walked by the guard started patrolling the around, as the other still had to come around the Arwings. Two looked fine, and the one closest to the elevator looked blown up from the explosion. There wasn't many people around so I dashed up in between the good and wrecked Arwings. I had made it in time as to not be seen by the first guard, as he guarded the enterance. I snuck up on the left side of the arwing and crouched as the second guard passed by. I let him go a little ways before following him until the wall. I then activated my AMP and jumped up to the elevator, just out of sight of the camera. I walked into the elevator and again activated my AMP and started running up the side to reach the bridge. I noticed the elevator was coming up and I was going to get hit if I didn't aim right. I dropped right through the open hatch that I left open.

**"I hope no one saw that"**

I soon realized that no one was in it.

**"They must be going down."**

I got out again, and this time only craked the hatch so that I could see inside, but no one would notice anything different. I looked up just to make sure I wouldn't get crushed. I had just enough space as I layed down. I noticed the android, and Peppy walk in. The elevator had doors on both sides. They walked in straight were I was looking. I quietly closed the hatch all the way, and got ready to jump to the wall. I felt it starting to move, and I once again activated my AMP, and got ready to jump. The elevator was fast it started going down at a very accelerated rate, but I jumped before it was to late. I had made it in the bridge, and no one was there.

_"Wolf, I'm in."_

* * *

**Well this was a very fun chapter to write, and I hope you liked it. I would also like to know what you though about Lightning teaming up with Wolf. I also had no intentions of adding romanc, but I will probablly start a poll or something. As always I will take any reviews into consideration.**


End file.
